marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 49
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** *** * Other Characters: * * * * * * Unidentified terrorist cell ** ** * * Old Blue (Logan's dog) Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** *** **** ***** ***** ** *** **** ***** ***** *** **** ***** Logan and Silver Fox's Cabin *** **** ***** **** ** *** *** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Wolverine has returned to the X-Mansion following his trip through the Weapon X facility in Canada. He has come to Professor X and Jean Grey to have them help telepathically guide him through his memories and try to unlock the mysteries of his past. Beginning the process, the Xavier tells him to follow the doorways that act as path ways throug his memories. Walking through the initial door in the representation of Xavier's office in his mind, Logan finds himself transported to his memories just as he was breaking out of the Weapon X program. He relives fighting his way through the security that impedes his escape, fighting them off with full berserker fury, Logan remembers that this is just a relived memory and that he must push onward to find more answers. He comes across a large door marked "Shiva. No access without clearance" and is about to gain access when he is suddenly approached by Sabretooth. The scene changes and he is now in Cuba on a mission with his former enemy. On this mission Sabretooth is called "El Tigre" and Wolverine "Emilio Gararra". Sabretooth tells him that President Kennedy was just assassinated a few days earlier. They rush to a bar where they watch news coverage about the assassination and witness as Lee Harvey Oswald is assassinated on live television. This changes their mission and what they have to do next, however before they can do anything they are attacked by Cuban soldiers who call them Yankies. Both Logan and Sabretooth jump behind the bar and when Wolverine questions why these goons think they are Americans when instead they are Canadians, Sabretooth scoffs at this assertion. Sabretooth tells him to go out the back door and get some more weapons, however when Logan tries to exit out that door he finds it blocked. Professor X and Jean Grey appear and tell him that he's found some sort of memory block that has been put in place by outside sources and that to try and break past this barrier could be dangerous and quite possibly regress him into an animal state again. Not wishing to give up, Wolverine presses on and soon finds himself in the memory of that day in Windsor, Ontario where he, Sabretooth and Mastodon broke up a gun running operation run by the Professor and Silver Fox. There, Sabretooth is violently interrogating Silver Fox, when Logan wonders how he and Mastodon survived getting shot. Sabretooth reveals that they were wearing Kevlar vests and when Logan insists that he question Silver Fox privately, Sabretooth agrees to leave Logan alone with Silver Fox. When Logan starts questioning Silver Fox about their past together she plays along in order to get close enough to grab his gun and put it under his chin. She denies any past with Logan, and he furiously picks up the calendar and asks her why their cabin is on it. She doesn't provide anything more than denials and questions if Logan has gone insane. Angry, Wolverine wonders if this is all an implanted memory and slashes at the wall, revealing a vast universe beyond it. The scene shifts again, Silver Fox is swallowed up by a tree and Wolverine is now back at the Weapon X Project, out on a field test. He spies through his scanning goggles a decapitated bears head. However when he takes the goggles off he is shocked to see that it is his own head. He turns to see his headless body and an army of Weapon X soldiers coming up the horizon. They storm him and he tries to fight them off. At this point, Professor X and Jean Grey step in and Wolverine is suddenly swarmed with an entire army of Jean Grey's come to comfort him and snap him out of his memories. Waking up in the X-Mansions medical bay, Wolverine sees that he went on a rampage while reliving his memories. Professor X warns him not to dig further into his past as unearthing more memories will cause him to revert into more anti-social behavior and potentially cause him to revert to an animal state again. Not willing to give up, Wolverine says he's a man and not an animal, and storms out of the Mansion to get some fresh air. As he speeds away from the Mansion on his motorcycle he zooms past Hines, a member of the Weapon X project who has been charged with watching Logan since he tripped off the silent alarms when he went to visit the Weapon X facility. Hines calls in to the Pest Control department of the US Department of Agriculture in Washington D.C. Hines answers the phones and assures Hines that Logan will not be much of a threat in the future, as he will likely activate the Shiva initiative, and once he's done that he will die. This story is continued next issue... | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Team X mission in Cuba after Kennedy's assassination really happened, according to S.H.I.E.L.D. files provided by Nick Fury in ; according to Sabretooth, Silver Fox, who was another Team X member, had recently betrayed the squad for unknown reasons. * The "flashback" sequence featuring Logan, Sabretooth, Mastodon and Silver Fox in Windsor, Ontario, is a false memory implanted by Weapon X Program's ally Aldo Ferro into Logan's mind to replace his real memories. The sequence continues from , and Logan will visit the Windsor set in . Chronology Notes Characters in this story also appear in other stories between this issue. The affected characters are: Aldo Ferro * - Behind the scenes providing memory implants. * - Behind the scenes providing memory implants. Carol Hines and Dr. Abraham Cornelius * - Behind the scenes during the events of . * - Voice assisting The Professor controlling Weapon X in Wood Buffalo Park. The Professor * - Voice place during the events of . * - Voice controls Weapon X in Wood Buffalo Park. Silver Fox / Zora de Plata * - Behind the scenes during Team X mission in Cuba. * - With Logan at their cabin in Canada. Wolverine / Weapon X / Emilio Garra (Logan) * * * - Take place during . * - Mission in Cuba with Sabretooth. * - With Silver Fox at their cabin in Canada. * - Controlled by Weapon X Program in Wood Buffalo Park. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}